


The Second Note for Harmony

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Eavesdropping, Based on a Tumblr Prompt!, Fluff, M/M, Malora makes an appearance and I am disappointed that I'm the first to put her in the tag, Vixel is gay and so is Fritz, id rather have Not but its okay fkjdlsjfkl, love confessor, why me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: It's quiet, far too quiet. A musical piece is missing from the celebration in the Halidom.warnings: none, unless malora is a warning then malora
Relationships: Fritz/Vixel (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Second Note for Harmony

Another victory, another celebration. It seemed the walls of the dining room were packed to the brim with the chittering and chattering of the Halidom surrounding the latest defeat of an imperial squadron. Rambunctious laughter and loud talking amongst friends filled the air, as flickering candle light in the lamps on the wall and ceiling bounced and fluttered upon the scene. The whole room was bustling, alive with energy, yet utterly empty and devoid of sound.

During these celebrations, some sort of music could be heard in the background. Tonight, the music was nowhere to be found.

He wasn't sure what led him to become a wallflower, yet Vixel remained. Perhaps it was exhaustion; he had been sent on multiple missions lately. That, combined with an influx of new injuries to treat, could lead anyone to feel drained. But to be so drained as to not be able to play _music_? That was virtually unheard of for Vixel.

Perhaps there was something else to it. No, not just perhaps. There was. 

The conductor sighed, taking another drink from the glass he held. 

Merry laughter rang from the center of the room. His eyes flicked up, looking at the tables filled with people, filled with sounds. An empty chair sat and mocked him. What was he so antsy about?

Fritz had been healed, after a nasty wound he got fighting the imperials. Vixel knew he was. He made sure of it. The performer had ought to have been able to join in the celebration by now.

The sound of motivated footsteps and a movement in the corner of his eye caused Vixel's head to snap towards the source, his attention ripped from his visual rounds of the room. 

"You're looking lonely," a smooth voice said, as the woman leaned upon the wall next to him. "What's got you all by yourself over here?"

The woman reached towards her dark hair, beginning to comb her fingers through it. She seemed somewhat scantily dressed, in a green top and skirt. Her red scarf draped around her neck and shoulders down to her back, which flowed as she settled against the wall.

Malora. Vixel had heard of her, yet never had he been the target of her sights. 

"Merely in my own thoughts. Why do you ask?" he replied, tapping against the glass. The clinking of his nails rang in his ears.

Malora shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant. "You seemed like you needed a friend, that's all. Nobody should be lonely during such jubilant times like these, especially not someone so vital to our victories as yourself."

Vixel looked away, back towards the empty chair. "I thank you for the compliment." He left it at that.

He knew of her flirtatious tendencies, and how she could twist her words to get what she wanted. Malora was not unlike a flowing decrescendoing melody before a strong change in dynamics, pulling the listener into a false sense of stillness before the crash. All it takes is an experienced conductor to brace for the impact, who knows how the piece goes to navigate it.

Her face fell slightly at the short, quick answer. "You're welcome. And, say, you're quite talented with healing, hm? The Halidom would be in _shambles_ without you."

The clinking of nails against glass stopped abruptly. "You need not give me so much credit, Malora. You know as well as I that there are more parts to the orchestra than one single horn. It is everyone who assists the army that keeps it afloat-- after all, it takes more than one note to create harmony." He took a deep breath in, eyes flitting across the room again. "Now if you'd excuse me," he said, pushing himself away from the wall and taking a few steps past Malora.

"Ah, I get it. I'm not your type," she said, reaching out, her hand catching Vixel's arm to prevent him from walking further. Her eyes met his, one brow raised in question. "So if not me, then what is it?"

" _Fritz_ ," his mind said.

It was no secret to him, the feelings he harbored for the other man.

And so Vixel thought, for a moment, on how to respond.

"Men, for one," he began, a small smirk appearing at Malora's visible expression of surprise. "And one in particular. Tall, a performer. Blonde hair with orange tips. An endearing demeanor of speaking, and very talented with knives."

He shook his arm from Malora's grasp. "I assume that answers your question."

Vixel was never quite that bold. Perhaps it was the drink he held, perhaps it was the minimal attention the encounter could receive. 

He was lost in his thoughts, unaware of what was around him. He nearly didn’t notice the very person he had described, merely moments earlier.

Vixel stopped in his tracks, nearly nose to nose with Fritz. A playful smirk was upon the other man’s face, as he placed one hand upon his own hip, looking Vixel in the eyes.

“Tall, blonde performers with knives, huh?” he asked, cocking his head slightly. “That’s quite specific, maestro.”

The conductor looked away for a moment, a bright red blush filling his cheeks. “Ah-- I...I didn’t--”

Fritz let out a small laugh. “I heard the whole thing, Vix. Don’t be embarrassed, it’s alright,” A small flush was upon his own cheeks. His hand upon his hip fell, instead reaching to scratch at the back of his neck, bashfully. “Didn’t imagine that’s how this would go, though. Kinda thought I’d say somethin’ first, but you beat me to it, indirectly.”

Vixel couldn’t believe his ears. He felt a touch to his arm, to which he whirled his head to see Malora next to him.

“Congrats, loverboy,” She said, simply, letting go and walking past. 

His eyes followed her then snapped back to Fritz. Vixel felt frozen in his spot, his heart beat a staccato, his gaze locked completely onto the man in front of him. “I-I’m terribly sorry,” He stuttered, “I didn’t expect you to _hear_ that.”

“It’s fine, Vix, really.” Fritz was smiling, a genuine smile. “Do you...wanna talk somewhere more private? Maybe try your hand at a confession again?”

Fritz held out his hand, open for Vixel to take if he wished.

As the initial shock settled, Vixel smiled as well. He nodded, slowly, placing his hand in Fritz’s. “If you’d let me, I’d...love to.”

This was not how he’d ever imagined this situation to go, but he was happy nonetheless.

The room was bustling, filled to the brim with the merry jubilee of comrades in arms, celebrating a victory. The emptiness had ceded, as the music Vixel searched for grasped his hand, to be the second note for his harmony.


End file.
